Science Harvester (PVZ:MAC)
Description The Science Harvester is the boss of Green Battlefields in the game Plants Vs Zombies: Mix And Crash and the first out of all. The robot ITSELF '''has 6 large spring-loaded legs used to maneuver around to search for plants for research, 2 arms used to grab plants and other objets, and 2 blasters used as a way of self defence. 2 large engines are behind the robot to supply it. The large engines also seem to have pumps in order to transfer the fuel/ energy into the giant contraption. In the center part there's a large rectangular slab of glass which shows a compartment which holds multiple potted sprouts still maturing. The blasters also appear to have pumps identical to the ones on the engines. Dr.Botaniker (,the controller,) is a mannequin with a proper lab clothes set who's head is replaced by a glass container, which has a young sprout and a brain inside. This adds up to show that Dr.Botaniker is a zombie botanist, studying and researching plants for Dr.Zomboss's future plans. Inside where Dr.Botaniker is, there is a zombie with a flower pot for a head tied up by rope. As it turns out, this is a zombie named Zompot who had been thought as a traitor by the zombies because of the fact that his head is a potted '''PLANT. Backstory/Origin. The Science Harvester was created to fulfill Dr.Botaniker's hunger of knowlege about plants by using devices to study plants while on the move. As for Dr.Botaniker, he use to have been a generic mannequin used to show what to wear as a zombie scientist, until a portal had sucked him up, along with a glass container which has a brain and plant inside. These 2 had combined and created a genius with the obsession of studying about plants. This caught Dr.Zomboss's attention, as they had abandoned and forgot about the idea of studying the plants to find their weakness after Zombotany had ended. Dr.Zomboss asks if Dr.Botaniker wants to work for him as a master botanist for him. This of course exites Dr.Botaniker, causing him to say "yes". A large mechanical contraption made SPECIFICALLY for studying the plants was made for the Botany Research Organization's use. Almanac Entry "Although destructible, at least we've gone pretty far on the botany research right now. Also, yes, my first name is Verrückter. Verrückter Botaniker. Also about our Zombotany Revived plans, we are doing JUST fine. Oh, and don't forget to get that red-eyed-giga-demonic-imitater-plant-zombie-thing out of here. Yes, you heard me, GET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!" - Dr. Botaniker Phase 1 (Full health) *Shield: The Science Harvester creates a forcefield, protecting him. The shield has a Very High toughness *Research Party: A small group of Botanist Zombies are spawned in the lawn. *Regular Summon: Summons zombies from this area previously encountered. Phase 2 (3/4 health *Log Ambiguity: A group of Log-Heads is summoned. *Am-Bush: Bush Zombies will rise up at random. *Blaster: Blasters will begin to shoot beams at the strongest plants SPECIFICALLY. Phase 3 (1/2 health) *Wood-Hunt: Woodcutters and Chainsaws will spawn together in small bursts *Balloon Sale: Balloonies will appear MUCH more often. *Weedwhacker: The Science Harvester boosts the zombie's attack with weedwhackers. Final Phase (1/4 health) *Weed Spray: Poisonous gas bombs will start being launched. *Desperate: The Science Harvester will start attempting to heal while using it's shield. Expansion Moves These moves are stronger versions of previous ones. Phase 1 *Super Shield: The shield is smaller and covers the whole machine (smaller shield = harder to hit.) *Research Rave: A large group of Botanist Zombies will be summoned. * Phase 2 *Tree Ambiguity: Tree-Heads are now summoned instead of Log-Heads. *Am-Bush Group: Am-Bush and Bush Zombies will begin to rise at random. *Blaster's only change is the rate of fire and damage it deals. * Phase 3 *Wood-Hungry: More Woodcutters and Chainsaws will appear. *Balloon Frenzy: Those GOD DAMN STUPID Balloon Vendor NINCOMPOOPS begin to appear. *Weed-Pummeller: Zombies have 3x the attack. * Phase 4 *Selfless: The Science Harvester will begin to heal ALL zombies on the field with itself. Trivia *Dr. Botaniker's full name, Verrückter Botaniker, is german for "Crazy Botanist" *The thing Dr. Botaniker wants OUT of his place is a referance to the Giga-Imitater Zombie. *The "Zombotany Revived" Dr.Botaniker talks about is a referance to the later area named "Zombotany Co.".